


Scared

by hazydawn



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazydawn/pseuds/hazydawn





	Scared

The time skips are SHITTY and my writing is absolute shit so. Apologies but here you go. Luv u lots Olive <3

“Come on Olivia, I don’t want to go to Dallas alone” I pleaded with her as she laid on her bed. “Hazy I swear to god if you ask me to go to Dallas with you one more time” she said sitting up throwing her pillow at me. “I know the others that are going are my age but I don’t want to go somewhere we have always wanted to go together without you” I whined as I hopped off my bed and walked over to my desk grabbing the folder that had all the information on spring break. “Hazy I AM BROKE” Olivia screamed at me “Well yeah you dumbass I know that, that’s why I bought you a ticket” I said throwing the plane ticket I booked her on her chest. “Now you have to go, we leave on sunday morning” I said as I grabbed my lipgloss “I’m going to Phi Psi’s party so I’ll be back later tonight” I said as I started to walk out of our bedroom “Hazy it’s Friday night shouldn’t you be packing instead of being a coke whore?” I asked before she could shut the door. “I’ll pack tomorrow, and as for being a coke whore it was one time” I said as I slammed our door shut and walked out of the apartment.  
“Hey Olivia, which bikini should I bring?” I asked rummaging through my swimsuit collection. “Why does it matter? It’s not like you’re going to actually be wearing it” she snapped as she started throwing her clothes into her suitcase. “I think I’m going to bring the pink and black one” I said as I started folding it “you mean the one that shoes off your ass, and barely covers your tits? Okay Hazy” Olivia stated as she zipped up her suitcase. I knew she knew what I wanted to do on this trip. I was trying to get with Tyler Seguin I hadn't booked cabanas at his favorite club for nothing. Olivia had finished packing before I did so she was already asleep, I don’t blame her, our flight was at five am and that doesn’t include the hour drive to the airport and being there an hour and a half before for security and TSA. I zipped my suitcase shut and put it by the door along with Olivia’s. I got into bed, set my alarms and fell asleep not prepared for the next day of flying.  
Olivias POV  
“Hey bitch wake up, your alarm is going off” I said as I threw one of her slides at her. “Jesus fuck Olivia” she moaned as she got out of bed and started changing. “Do you have all your chargers?” I asked knowing that if she forgot hers she would use mine so my phone died. Without answering she went back over to her bed and grabbed both her charging cord and her portable charger.  
I just rolled my eyes, knowing this was about to be the longest week I have ever endured. I ordered an uber to take us to the airport and all she was doing was messaging someone on instagram. “Who are you talking to?” I asked trying to look over her shoulder. “No one important” she hissed as she turned so her front was facing me so I couldn’t see her phone. “Whatever, I don’t even know why I’m going on this stupid trip” I grumbled as I sat on my suitcase checking to see how much longer until the Uber was here. “Okay, I know you aren’t excited to go on this trip, but I planned so much for us to do, JUST us two.” Hazy yelled at me before I could say something back she started yelling at me again. “I got Tylers attention on insta and got us glass seats and passes to meet the team after the game to surprise you, it was your early birthday present, but if you’re going to be a fucking bitch the whole time I’ll just tell him to forget yours” she said as she wiped the couple of tears that had fallen because she can’t yell at people without crying. “The uber is here” I sighed, knowing that I was being rude to her for no real reason.  
“The rest of the group landed a couple hours ago” Hazy said as she checked her phone as we walked to baggage claim. “If you want me to order an uber I need to know what hotel we’re staying at” I said watching for our suitcases to come around the carousel. “I already got us a ride” she said as our suitcases came around and she grabbed them. I followed her throughout the airport, we had walked past the uber pick up area. “Where are we going?” I asked as I saw an older man in a suit holding a sign that had Hazy and I’s names on it.  
“Hi, are you Hazy? I’m Tom Tyler sent me to pick you up and bring you to your hotel to drop your things off and then bring you to the game” He said as he grabbed our suitcases. I followed Hazy and him as we walked out to his car. Hazy opened the door and sat down and looked at me like nothing about this was weird. “Hazy, what the fuck is going on?” I whispered as Tom started driving us to our hotel. “I told you I was in contact with Tyler” she said as she sent another text, to who I’m assuming was Tyler.  
The ride to our hotel was about 15 minutes and the whole time I was thinking I was dreaming. We arrived at our hotel and Tom helped us get out suitcases out of the trunk. “The game starts at seven so I will be back here around five thirty to pick you ladies up” he said as he got back into his car and drove away. “Hazy what the fuck is happening?” I asked as she started to head into the hotel. “I’m checking into the hotel, Olivia or do you want to sleep outside?” she snapped. While she was checking into the hotel she told me to watch our things and wait for her to get the room keys. “Come on let’s go to the room, and get ready” she said in a dry tone indicating she was still mad at me”  
As we walked into our room there was a jersey laying on each of the beds. Hazy walked up to her bed and read the note that was laying on top of her jersey. “Hazy and Olivia, I know you said you both already had jerseys. I thought you guys would like new ones, they are both signed. Hazy said Olivia’s favorite player was Janny so I got her his jersey, I hope you like it. See you girls at the game I hope you like your seats. Oh and by the way I remember you both from the Minnesota game in 2018. Talk later! Tyler #91” she read. She sat the note down and looked at me and smiled “I hope you like it” she laughed as she walked into the bathroom to get ready.  
“I’m sorry I was being such a bitch earlier I didn’t know how much work you put into this trip” I mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom. “Its okay, I just wanted to make it fun for you” she stated putting on her heels. “Well do you forgive me?” I asked looking at her trying to gauge her emotions from her facial expressions. “Yeah, I forgive you only if you promise me you’ll stop being a fucking bitch” she laughed putting her hands on her waist. “Yeah I promise, but we should probably get going it’s 5:20” I said grabbing my wallet. As we walked out to the pickup area, Tom was already there waiting for us. “You look great ladies, the drive to the arena is only 15 minutes away” He stated as he opened the car door for us. “Okay, thank you, Tom” Hazy said as she buckled up.  
With ten minutes left of the third period a security guard came and gave us our passes to get to the locker rooms and wait for Tyler. Hazy seems jumpy, but she has a reason I guess. We didn’t have to wait very long, probably about twenty minutes till Tyler walked out with Jamie trailing behind him. “Hey Girls” Tyler chuckled as he could tell Hazy was nervous from the blush on her face. He hugged her and looked my way asking for permission to hug me, not really being comfortable with the situation I just put my hand out for him to shake. “I’m sure you obviously know who he is” he laughs as he points back to Jamie “He’s actually shy, but whatever if we put a little alcohol in him he’ll get more outgoing” he jokes and punches Jamie in the arm. Jamie laughs and smiles, knowing Tyler is right but he doesn’t want to tell him.  
After a few minutes of Hazy and Tyler convincing me and Jamie to out with them, we were in a limo on the way to the club. “Do you girls have other shirts?” Tyler asked gesturing to our jerseys. “No, we didn’t really think about it” I laughed looking at Hazy to see what she was going to say. She didn’t say anything and just nodded in agreement. “Hey Craig, can you stop at the mall? The girls need different tops” Tyler said winking at us. As we pulled into the backlot of the mall Tyler took out his credit card and handed it to Hazy. “Just use this, it would be a mess if Jamie and I went in with you guys” he chirped. “You don’t have to, we have money” Hazy countered. “Just take it and hurry out” he laughed as he pushed us out of the door.  
“I know exactly what I’m going to get” Hazy smiled as she walked directly towards Victoria’s Secret “Hazy you can’t wear just a bra to the club” I mocked her as she kept walking. “I’m not” she beamed as she held up a one piece lacy bustier top that you could clearly see her tits through. “Uhh… okay Hazy why don’t you just say you want to suck his dick” I cringed as she walked to the cash register. I passed a rack of white and pink tee shirts that said PINK on the front and thought this would be sufficient. We paid, and went to the bathroom to change into our new shirts. “Hazy in the nicest way possible, you look like a whore” I laughed as she walked out of the bathroom stall. “I mean I’m going for it tonight” she said with a laugh walking out of the bathroom towards the parking lot.  
“Well it looks like my card went to good use” Tyler approved of Hazy’s outfit as she got back into the limo, and immediately after she sat down his arm went around her waist. This whole time Jamie had been quiet. We pulled up to the club after driving for about fifteen minutes, and Jamie got out first and helped me out while we waited for Tyler and Hazy to exit the limo. Walking into the club I knew I was going to be uncomfortable for the rest of the night. “I’m going to order some drinks, why don’t you guys go find a booth” Jamie yells over the music “I’ll come with you, you’ll need extra hands to carry the drinks” I said and followed him to the bar. “Hazy seems pretty into Tyler” Jamie laughed while we were waiting for our drinks. “Ha yeah I guess she is, is has been for a few years so I guess this is her dream” I laughed looking towards the bartender, then at Jamie. “Well he’s into her so I guess it’ll happen eventually” he jokes as the drinks were sat in front of us.  
After a few beers and rounds of shots we were all pretty toasted. Hazy and Tyler went to dance for a while which I guess to them that meant that they were going to make out on the dance floor. “Why don’t you make any moves on Jamie?” Hazy asked while we were in the bathroom. “We’ve been talking” I answered as she fixed her hair in the mirror.  
“Talking is not making moves” She said as I looked at her before leaving the bathroom. Hazy and I sat down in the booth where Jamie and Tyler were sitting at. Tyler had whispered something in her ear, and she looked at me like she knew I was going to be mad at her. “Hey man why don’t we go get another round of beer?” Tyler asked Jamie. As they walked away Hazy looked at me, laughed and smiled. Even though she was drunk as all hell, I knew what she was thinking. “So Tyler and I are going to leave and I want you to do something with Jamie” she said as she took the shot that had been sitting in front of her. “Hazy, I don’t know what you want me to do” I argued. “Figure something out” she said as Tyler grabbed her hand and led her out of the club. “Well I don’t really know what to say right now” Jamie laughed as he took another swig from his beer. “I’m lowkey tired I don’t know how Hazy is still functioning we got up almost twenty four hours ago” I moaned as Jamie looked at me. “We could totally go to my place and watch movies” He said looking nervous, like he was afraid of my reaction. “Yeah that sounds good” I smiled as we got up and walked our way to the door of the club. Jamie ordered an uber and while we were waiting, we turned to our right and saw Hazy and Tyler making out against the building trying to hide behind a bush. “Hey Segs, I think you should probably go home” Jamie shouted at the two. They pulled apart faster that I have ever seen Hazy move. “Yeah, man we were waiting for our uber” Tyler stuttered. “Mhm likely story” I laughed looking at Hazy trying to hide her embarrassment by standing behind Tyler.  
After making sure Hazy and Tyler made it into their uber we got into our own. “The ride to my place is only like ten minutes” Jamie mumbled trying not to sound too drunk to our uber driver. “Okay” I laughed knowing we sounded pretty drunk. After finishing The Emperor's New Groove Jamie and I were almost asleep on his couch. My phone rang the specific ringtone, signaling that Hazy was Facetiming me. “Yes?” I answered as I sat back up looking over to Jamie who was doing the same. “So Tyler just went to take the dogs out but, oh my lord Olivia he is AMAZING” Hazy slurred out, revealing to me and Jamie that they had done more drinking when they got back to his house. “I don’t need to know that Hazy” I said getting annoyed. “Well no need to be bitchy I’ll meet you at the hotel tomorrow” she said as I heard Tyler come back into his room. “Goodnight Hazy” I mumbled as she hung up the phone. Jamie had fallen back to sleep on his side of the couch, reminding me that I hadn’t slept in over twenty-four hours and to forget going to the hotel and just to sleep here, on Jamie Benn’s couch.  
After a few days of partying between Hazy, the other college students who came with us, and I we were due to leave in 2 days. I hadn’t talked to Jamie since the morning when I was awoken by him telling me he had practice and I was welcome to stay, but if not he would order me an uber. Opting for the uber I was at the hotel by eleven am Hazy had arrived before me, explaining to me that Tyler had dropped her off. I knew Hazy and Tyler had talked since that night she has been smiling down at her phone the whole trip. I mean I couldn’t tell if she was smiling because of Tyler or because TMZ caught them at Starbucks before he had dropped her off. Hazy hadn’t said anything about seeing Tyler again so I just assumed that I wasn’t going to see Jamie again. Which for some reason made my heart hurt the littlest bit.  
Jamies POV  
It hadn’t even been twenty minutes since Tyler asked me if I wanted anything from Starbucks and I already saw a post about “TYLER SEGUIN AND MYSTERY GIRL LEAVING STARBUCKS”. The post included a picture of them leaving Starbucks, Hazy wearing the same jeans and heels as last night but had one of Tyler’s hoodies covering her top half I’m assuming she was feeling more modest this morning, laughing, I’m assuming to something Tyler had said. Walking beside her was Tyler hair a mess, but still acting like his shit didn’t stink. As usual all the other guys had arrived, and they were asking questions about Tyler wondering who this mystery girl was. “Seriously does he not learn she looks sixteen” Jason said cringing. “Her name is Hazy, she's 21” muttered causing all of the guys to look my way. “Tyler and her have been talking for a while, we went out with her and her friend Olivia last night” I replied to the million questions being thrown my way. “Tyler and Hazy went back to his place last night and Olivia and I went to my house and watched a movie” I said responding to the rest of the questions that had been asked.  
Tyler had arrived and the guys asked questions upon questions, which he answered with no trouble. To my surprise Tyler had revealed to the other guys and I that he and Hazy were an “item” and he had convinced her to transfer to U of T here in Dallas. While the guys seemingly congratulated him I wondered what Olivia was going to do. “Hey man, I’m bringing Hazy and Olivia to the airport tomorrow” Tyler said as he skated up to me taking me out of my daydream. “Sure” I said as Coach signalled for us to all circle up to start practice.

Tyler was going to be here any minute and I was still fighting with myself on how I felt about Olivia. If I didn’t say anything to her I knew nothing was going to happen. The sound of Tyler honking pulled me out of my thoughts. I locked my door and walked out to his Jeep where Hazy was already sitting in the front seat. “What’s up man” Tyler said handing me a coffee before pulling out of my driveway. “Hi Jamie” Hazy said with a smile. Hazy was pretty but she wasn’t my type but her and Tyler seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces. Leaving me to greet Olivia. “Hey, Olivia” I said smiling at her, taking in what she was wearing that day. Light blue jeans, a black hoodie finishing off the look with a pair of cowboy boots. “Hey Jamie” she responded smiling back at me.  
Tyler had parked and was helping the girls get their luggage out of the back. Hazy and Tyler were walking ahead of Olivia and I and I was internally fighting with myself on if I should make a move or not. It seemed like it had only been a minute but before I knew it we were on the outside of security. Looking over to Tyler and Hazy I knew they didn’t want to leave each other. Taking in how loving they seemed with each other even after only being official for a mere weekend. I looked to Olivia who was laughing at her friend who was wiping her tears as she hugged Tyler. “They seem pretty in love” she laughed looking up at me.  
“You could have that too you know” I said turning my whole body to face her. “Jamie I don’t know what you mean” she gulped. I took her in, not knowing when the next time I was going to see her again. She was shorter than me but, it was like she was the perfect height, she had long reddish blonde hair that was wavy, and the biggest blue eyes I could get lost in. “I want you Olivia, I want to be like Tyler and Hazy I want to know when you are coming again. I want us” I stammered. She looked scared, maybe surprised. “Jamie” she sighed and paused “I can’t” she mumbled looking down. That was all I needed for my heart to burst.

Olivias POV  
“I want you Olivia, I want to be like Tyler and Hazy I want to know when you are coming again. I want us” Jamie stammered. He looked flustered, he was rushing. “Jamie” I sighed and took an extra long breath “I can’t” I mumbled looking down. “I can’t do relationships, I fall to hard and always get broken.” I said as clearly as my wavering voice would allow. “That won’t happen with us” he swore. It felt as if it was just us at that moment, Hazy and Tyler weren’t a few feet away having their own moment, there wasn’t crying babies it was just Jamie and I staring at each other. “I’m scared, Jamie I’m scared you’ll promise me something and break it and I won’t be able to handle that” I said as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. “I’m sorry, Jamie” I sniffled wiping away the stray tears. I looked over to Tyler hugging a crying Hazy “Hazy, I’m really sorry but we have to go” I consoled, putting a hand on her arm. I could feel Jamie’s eyes burning holes in my back. Hazy quickly kissed Tyler one last times before grabbing her carry on and starting got the TSA line. I looked back one last time before crossing through the X-ray machine to see Jamie looking sadly at me. I felt the same. I knew I did and there was no doubt in that. The only thing that was holding be back was fear. I’m not like Hazy I can’t get over someone in a week and be onto the next guy like that. I couldn’t allow myself to get attached. I couldn’t handle that heartbreak. Because I was scared of what it would do to me. Like a young child, I was letting fear hold me back from something I knew I wanted. It was just…

I was scared.


End file.
